


Very good

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Levi learns a new trick, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi gets spoiled by his boyfriends.





	Very good

Levi gasps, legs jerking and tensing against Eren’s. Eren continues to skim his fingers up over Levi’s stomach, nails barely scraping into contours of muscle. Levi jerks again, this time with his whole body, and Eren tightens the arm he has wrapped around Levi’s waist.

“Careful, Levi,” Eren whispers, lips brushing over the shell of Levi’s ear. “Wouldn't wanna fall off, now would we?”

Levi closes his eyes and shakes his head. Eren is sitting right on the edge of the bed, with Levi between his legs. The only thing keeping Levi from falling is Eren’s arms around him, and his legs hooked over Eren’s thighs. “Very good,” Jean says lowly. But Levi wouldn't fall on the floor.

Levi’s eyes open, and his cock throbs at the sight before him. Jean on his knees, leaning back on his haunches, eyes keen and captivated as he stares up at Levi. There’s a pretty flush settled over Jean’s broad chest, his arousal is swollen and heavy between his legs.

Levi would land on Jean. Probably right in his lap. He isn't sure it'd be so terrible for Eren to just let go of him.

That is, until Eren shifts and his cock grinds against Levi’s back. Levi shudders. He doesn't know whose lap he’d rather be in, just knows he needs more than the feather light touches Eren’s been dealing him.

Levi’s need must be written in his eyes. Jean’s gaze switches over to Eren, and Eren nods over Levi’s shoulder.

With Eren’s approval, Jean leans forward, tongue ghosting over Levi’s thigh. Sparks snap low and hot in Levi’s gut, and he lets out a sharp exhale of Jean's name.

“I think he can put that mouth to better use,” Eren purrs. “Don't you, Levi?”

Levi can't answer, Jean is staring up at him with lust blown pupils and Levi’s tongue sits heavy and dry in his mouth. Then Jean’s eyes cut to the left, and Levi knows him and Eren are having some kind of conversation.

Levi guesses Jean is told to get the hell on with it, because he nips at the inside of Eren's knee before soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Eren tightens his hold on Levi, gasping a quiet little, “Fuck,” against Levi’s skin. Jean's eyes soften fractionally at the breath of sound.

Then Jean's attention is back on Levi. He licks a long stripe up Levi’s shaft, lets his lips brush over the tip before they quirk up in a small smile. Levi can feel Eren's turn up against his shoulder to match. Levi's left in awe. His heart slams in his chest. He hasn't even been with with Eren and Jean very long, a few months at the most. Those two have been together for years, and they still include him in these intimate moments, touch him like they’re experienced in setting his every nerve on fire.

Levi wants to thank them somehow, let them know he appreciates them, but before he can give that any thought- “Ah, shit.” Jean takes Levi's cock in his mouth.

“Feel good, Levi?” Eren rasps.

“Yes,” Levi says breathlessly.

Jean hums around him, and Levi's back arches as a strangled cry rips it’s way up his throat. Eren's quick to pull Levi back against him, to grind against the small of his back until Levi feels precome pooling there. Jean flicks his tongue along Levi's cock, just to make him squirm. Levi reaches out and tangles his fingers in Jean's hair. He gives a weak tug, arms shaking too hard to put any real effort into the action. Levi would lift his hips, thrust into Jean's mouth were it not for Eren holding him in place so he can continue the slow roll of his hips against Levi's back. 

Levi wriggles in Eren's lap, it's all he can do to express how much he loves that this is getting Eren off. Jean, too, he bets. Jean loves doing this for them. Loves making them cry out. Tasting them. God, he's probably going to bend Levi over after this, clean the slick Eren has left behind with his tongue. Levi whimpers.

“I think he wants more, Jean,” Eren chuckles. He flicks a thumb over Levi's nipple, savours the whine he pulls from him. His voice dips an octave lower. “So why don't you stop holding back on him?”

Jean's eyes narrow and Levi's blood runs hot. He's going to have to get Eren to teach him how to do that. Challenge Jean with a simple change in tone, a slight quirk of brow. Jean never disappoints when Eren riles him up.

Jean swallows Levi down to the hilt. Levi hisses, nails scraping against Jean's scalp. Jean groans on Levi's cock, and Levi threatens to come undone then and there, muttering something about slowing the fuck down or this won't last. Jean doesn't listen, draws back to tongue at the tip of Levi's cock, lips soft and wet as they slide along his length.

“I think that's the point,” Eren explains nonchalantly, as if he weren't the one to set Jean on this path moments ago.

“Fuck,” Levi breathes, jolting as Jean eagerly sucks his cock into the back of his throat.

Jean's pace only gets quicker, and soon he's jerking himself in time with the bob of his head, groaning with Levi.

If that weren't enough to push Levi closer to the edge, Eren’s whispering filthy praise for the both of them in Levi's ear, grinding against his back. Just as Levi thinks that this is unfair, that they've barely given him time to enjoy this, Jean's eyes flick back up to meet his, and the pure need written in his expression has Levi coming down his throat.

Once he's settled in Eren's lap and Jean is on his feet kissing him, Levi feels significantly less cheated.

But thinking back to Eren’s little trick earlier- Levi smiles.

“Enjoy that?” Jean asks, smirking.

Eren squeezes his arms around Levi.

Levi sighs. “It was pretty good, but why did you make me come so fast?” Jean's brows raise. “Does your tongue always get sore so soon?”

“Excuse me?” Jean asks, dumbfounded.

Eren stifles a laugh against Levi’s shoulder. “It's okay, Jean. Really,” Levi says innocently.

Jean's brows furrow, and before Levi registers that he moved, Jean tosses him on the bed and pulls his hips close. Eren watches on in amusement as Jean spreads Levi’s cheeks and tongues his opening.

Eren hums, reaches over and squeezes Levi’s hand. “Very good.”


End file.
